


Spiritus Animalis

by OnlyMeAndMyBones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tod, Trauer, animagi, okay, post band 5, zauberei erklärt alles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMeAndMyBones/pseuds/OnlyMeAndMyBones
Summary: Nach Sirius' Tod am Ende des fünften Schuljahres kehrt Harry in den Ligusterweg zurück, desinteressiert an allem, was die Dursleys ihm noch antun können und desinteressiert an allem, was um ihn herum geschieht. Bis Petunia einen Schreianfall der Extraklasse bekommt, an dem ausnahmsweise nicht Harry schuld ist ...





	Spiritus Animalis

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativer Titel "comfort writing". Ich brauchte das. Im Herbst 2017 (nach einem Buch 5-Reread) geschrieben und mich die Tage wieder daran erinnert.

**Spiritus Animalis**

Harry folgte den Dursleys zu Onkel Vernons Auto. Jeder Schritt, der ihn weiter von Gleis Neundreiviertel entfernte, war ein Schritt fort von der Zaubererwelt, ein Schritt fort von seinen Freunden und dem Gefühl des Zuhauseseins.

Er musste in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren, weil er Dumbledores Worten zufolge nirgendwo sicherer war als dort, solange er diesen Ort sein Zuhause nennen konnte.

Doch ganz gleich, welchen Schutz die Blutsverwandtschaft zu Tante Petunia ihm gewährte, kein Ort der Welt fühle sich weniger nach Heimat an als dieses Haus.

Er sagte kein Wort während der Rückfahrt, während der er neben Dudley auf der Rückbank saß. Beide starrten stur in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Harry lehnte die Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe, Vernons gemurmeltes Schimpfen auf die Irren, mit denen Harry verkehre ignorierend.

Während dieses Sommers würde er nicht fürchten müssen, wochenlang ohne Nachricht von seinen Freunden im Ligusterweg festzusitzen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er sich auf Rons und Hermines Briefe freuen konnte. Oder auf Hagrids. Sie alle würden versuchen ihn aufzumuntern, ohne Sirius‘ Tod zu erwähnen, ohne den Grund zu nennen, aus dem Harry Aufmunterung brauchte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die brauchte, wusste aber, dass er sie im Augenblick zumindest nicht _wollte_. Er wollte sich nicht besser fühlen. Er wollte nicht lachen und so tun, als sei nichts passiert, als sei Sirius nicht fort.

„Junge, ich rede mit dir!“

Harry zuckte zusammen. Sie standen an einer Ampel, Vernon hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. „Was?“, fragte er.

„Nimm das Gesicht von der Scheibe, du machst Flecken.“

Harry schnaubte und rückte den Kopf vom Glas ab.

Die restliche Fahrt über starrte Harry weiterhin die vorbeiziehende Landschaft durch die von seinem Atem beschlagene Scheibe an.

Ohne einen der Dursleys anzusehen, nahm er nach der Ankunft im Ligusterweg seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig an sich und ging nach oben. Er hatte während der Zugfahrt zuletzt gegessen und fühlte sich, als hätte er ein Loch im Magen, doch ihm wurde übel bei der Vorstellung, sich mit den Dursleys an den Esstisch zu setzen und eine dünne Scheibe Brot mit geschmacklosem Käse zu essen. In den ersten Tagen nach der Rückkehr aus Hogwarts waren die Mahlzeiten im Ligusterweg stets am schlimmsten, ehe er sich wieder daran gewöhnte.

In seinem Koffer befanden sich Vorräte an Süßigkeiten, auf welche er jedoch im Augenblick keinen Appetit verspürte. Er ließ seinen Koffer fallen, sobald er die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, befreite Hedwig aus dem Käfig, um sie in die Abenddämmerung zu entlassen und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus.

Er wäre gerne in Hogwarts geblieben. Er wäre in der verlassenen Burg nicht einsamer gewesen als hier, vielleicht sogar weniger. Die Vorstellung, Schlafsaal und Gemeinschaftsraum für sich zu haben, allein auf dem Feuerblitz seine Runden drehen zu dürfen, löste ein Stechen in seiner Magengegend aus, die nichts mit Hunger zu tun hatte.

In Hogwarts wäre Hagrid gewesen, und Dobby, und selbst Mrs Norris schien ihm angenehmere Gesellschaft zu sein als die Dursleys.

Dann wiederum dachte er an die letzten Tage, die er im vorherigen Sommer hier verbracht hatte, in seinem Zimmer, kein Wort mit den Dursleys wechselnd. Vielleicht würde es dieses Jahr erneut so sein, und niemand würde sich daran stören, wenn er in seinem Zimmer blieb, sich im Bett zusammenrollte und versuchte, die Welt zu vergessen.

So gesehen war es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm, die kommenden Wochen im Ligusterweg zu bleiben.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry schlief bei geöffnetem Fenster, was den Morgen mit Hedwig beginnen ließ, die auf Harrys Kopfkissen landete. Das erste, was er sah, als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, waren ihre Füße und die Ratte, die in ihrem Schnabel hing. Sofort richtete er sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille, die ihn das ganze Ausmaß des Massakers sehen ließ: Blut tropfte auf den Kissenbezug.

„Das machst du mit Absicht, damit ich nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleibe, oder?“, knurrte er und scheuchte sie vom Bett, was sie mit empörtem _Huhu_ kommentierte, und wusch den Kissenbezug im Bad, ehe das Blut trocknete und sich nicht mehr auswaschen lassen würde. Harry war klar, dass er einen Schreianfall von Petunia im Augenblick nicht ertragen hätte, ohne selbst auszurasten.

 

Jener Schreianfall kam am späten Vormittag. Harry hatte sich nach einem wortlosen Frühstück, bestehend aus einem halben Apfel und einem zu lang gebratenen Spiegelei, wieder nach oben verzogen. Den Speck hatte Dudley verschlungen, der im vergangenen Jahr an Muskelmasse noch zugelegt zu haben schien, ein Umstand, den Harry noch vor fünf Jahren als beunruhigend empfunden hätte, was ihn nun jedoch nicht mehr interessierte. Dudley hatte seit dem Vortag höchst angestrengt nicht in Harrys Richtung gesehen und in seiner Gegenwart kein Wort gesagt.

Harry lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke, als durch das noch immer offen stehende Fenster ein spitzer Schrei drang.

„Vernon! Vernoooooon!“

Mäßig interessiert rollte Harry sich zur Seite und schlurfte zum Fenster, um zu sehen, was (außer Harry selbst) auf der Welt schlimm genug war, um womöglich die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachbarn auf sich zu ziehen.

Er konnte nichts erkennen. Vernon rannte so hastig über den Rasen, dass Harry ihn vom ersten Stock aus keuchen sehen konnte.

Petunia gestikulierte mit hysterischem Gesichtsausdruck Richtung Straße und dann wieder auf die Hecke. Sie schrie nicht mehr, weshalb Harry durch das gekippte Fenster nur Bruchstücke des Gesagten verstehen konnte.

„… riesig … die Hecke … ein Monster! …  die Tollwut!“

Aus dem, was Harry hören konnte und der Farbe, die Vernons Gesicht annahm, während er Petunia zuhörte, schloss er, dass offenbar ein Tier, vermutlich ein gewaltiger, tollwütiger Hund an eine der akkurat geschnittenen Hecken gepinkelt hatte.

Während er noch schadenfroh grinste, zog sich etwas in Harrys Eingeweiden schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Gedanke an einen großen Hund war zu nah an Sirius, viel zu nah.

Er ließ sich rücklings zurück auf das Bett fallen und ignorierte den restlichen Tag über seinen nagenden Hunger und Petunias Rufe zum Mittag- und Abendessen. Er ging jede Wette ein, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante ausgiebig über streunende Hunde schimpfen würden und darüber, dass Tierhaltung im Allgemeinen verboten und herrenlose Hunde am besten alle abgeschossen werden sollten, und war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er in ihren Augen nur wenig über einem solchen Tier stand und dass er diese Aussagen im Augenblick nicht ertragen würde, ohne versehentlich etwas explodieren zu lassen. Wie zum Beispiel Vernons Auto.

Erst in der Nacht, nachdem die anderen Bewohner im Ligusterweg 4 schlafen gegangen waren, verließ er das Zimmer und schlich in die Küche, um sich am Brotkorb zu bedienen und nahm eine Scheibe Käse aus dem Kühlschrank. Einen Apfel steckte er sich in die Hosentasche, sein Zauberstab steckte in der anderen.

Er nahm einen der Hausschlüssel an sich, vollkommen desinteressiert daran, was die Dursleys davon halten würden, und zog die Haustür leise hinter sich zu. Nichts an diesem Haus war je Zuhause gewesen, und diesen Sommer war es kaum noch erträglich, obwohl die Dursleys ihn niemals so sehr in Ruhe gelassen hatten wie sie es nun taten.

Er hatte keine Angst davor, sich allein bei Nacht im Freien aufzuhalten. Er ging davon aus, dass die Gegend nach wie vor überwacht wurde und niemand hatte ihm geraten, sich nicht mehr außerhalb des Hauses, in dem er sicher war, aufzuhalten. Noch dazu ging Harry davon aus, dass das Ministerium es jetzt nicht mehr wagen würde, ihm auch nur ein Warnschreiben zu schicken, wenn er defensive Zauber anwenden sollte. Stattdessen wäre es wohl ein Großaufgebot an Auroren, das auftauchen würde, um den _Auserwählten_ zu beschützen.

Der bloße Gedanke ließ Harry schnauben und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er hätte seinen Feuerblitz gegen eine Möglichkeit eingetauscht, mit Sirius über die Prophezeiung sprechen zu können. Sirius hätte ihn nicht besorgt und ein wenig verängstigt angesehen.

Er blieb stehen und starrte in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Er hatte seinen Besen zurückbekommen, doch würde er ihn je wieder nutzen können, ohne dass es schmerzte?

Er kickte Steinchen vor sich über den beleuchteten Gehweg. Bei Nacht sahen die Häuser im Ligusterweg noch einheitlicher aus.

Mit eingezogenem Kopf und der abgetragenen Kleidung passte er vermutlich exakt in das Bild von ihm, das den Nachbarn durch die Dursleys vermittelt wurde. Nicht, dass ihn das interessiert hätte.

Ein Knacken in einer Hecke ließ ihn zusammenzucken und nach seinem Zauberstab greifen.

Dann, ein Hecheln. Das Geräusch eines schweren Körpers, der sich durch die Hecke zwängte.

Ein schwarzer Hund, gigantisch, struppig, das Fell voller Zweige und Blätter.

Die Augen strahlend. Unzweifelhaft lebendig.

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen.

Verlor er nun doch noch den Verstand? Hatte die unglückselige Verbindung zu Voldemort seinen Verstand beschädigt? Sah er nun endgültig Dinge, die nicht da waren? Dinge, die er sehen wollte?

Der Hund setzte sich, legte den Kopf schief, hob eine Pfote.

Harry wich noch weiter zurück, bis er mitten im Licht einer Straßenlaterne stand, der Hund zwischen zwei Lichtkegeln, ein schwarzer Umriss.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, rieb sich die Augen. Dieser Hund sah unglaublich echt aus. _War_ er echt? Harry hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, welcher Hunderasse Sirius‘ Animagusform angehörte. Vielleicht war dies ein Hund derselben Rasse, der Sirius im Dunkeln einfach ähnlich sah? Harry konnte ihn tatsächlich nicht sehr genau erkennen …

Der Hund legte sich hin, hob im Liegen erneut eine Pfote, leise winselnd, als fürchtete er, Harry Angst einzujagen.

„Sirius?“, flüsterte Harry wider jede Vernunft.

Der Hund fiepte und nickte.

Er nickte?

Harry ging in die Knie, streckte beide Hände aus, in der einen noch immer den Zauberstab, aber lose zur Seite weggehalten.

Der Hund näherte sich ihm in geduckter Haltung. Er sah traurig aus.

Harry schluckte. „Das kann nicht sein.“ Seine Stimme war heiser. „Du bist tot.“

Der Hund … nickte wieder. Dann fiepte er erneut.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn du Sirius bist ...“ – ein Bellen, das wie ein Ja klang – „wie kann es sein, dass du lebst? Erklär mir das. Verwandle dich.“ Harry verstand seine eigene Stimme kaum.

Der Hund legte sich hin und schob die Schnauze unter seine Vorderpfote. Sein Winseln klang unglücklich.

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden. „Das … ist unmöglich. Du kannst nicht Sirius sein. Wenn du es wärst, hättest du mich nicht so lange warten lassen. Und du würdest mich in ein Versteck führen, wo du dich verwandelst.“

Nur ein Winseln und eine Bewegung, die wohl ein Kopfschütteln andeuten sollte.

„Kannst du … dich nicht verwandeln?“

Ein Bellen, das so laut war, dass Harry fürchtete, die Anwohner der ganzen Straße könnten aufwachen. Er schob den Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche. Wenn man ihn neben einem streunenden Hund auf der Straße sitzen sah, würde das vermutlich niemanden weiter wundern.

„Du lebst, aber du kannst dich nicht in einen Menschen verwandeln?“, murmelte Harry.

Ein Nicken, viel zu menschlich, als dass es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um einen gewöhnlichen Hund hätte handeln können.

„Wie ist das möglich?“

Der Hund neigte den Kopf und sah auf Harrys Hosentasche, wo sein Zauberstab steckte.  
„Zauberei?“

Nicken. Fiepen.

„Können das alle Animagi?“

Der Hund – Sirius? – zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du weißt es nicht?“ Harry war schwindelig. Sein ganzer Oberkörper schien zu schmerzen. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Konnte ein Animagus nach dem Tod seines menschlichen Körpers in tierischer Form weiterleben? Und wenn ja … wenn dieser Hund hier wirklich Sirius war … bedeutete das …

Heftig blinzelnd stand Harry auf, machte einen Schritt auf den Hund zu, kniete sich wieder hin und vergrub die Finger in dessen dichtem Nackenfell. Seine Augen brannten.

Sirius schloss die Augen und drückte sich an Harrys Hand, ehe er sich aufsetzte und seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter legte.

Harry sank auf die Knie und drückte die Stirn in das Fell, gleichgültig ob der Zweige und Blätter. „Du bist gekommen … bleibst du?“

Zur Antwort stupste Sirius seine feuchte Schnauze an Harrys Wange und legte eine Pfote auf seinen Arm.

 

* * * * *

 

_Remus,_

_ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich, ich weiß, dass gerade erst Vollmond war. Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich wenden soll, und nicht, an wen ich mich wenden_ sollte _. Nur, kennst du dich mit Animagi aus? Ja, oder? Du hast meinem Vater, Sirius und Pettigrew damals sicher geholfen. Kann ein Animagus nach seinem Tod als sein Tier weiterleben? Hast du davon schon gehört? Ich wollte erst Professor McGonagall schreiben, weil sie auch ein Animagus ist, aber ich dachte, dass ich zuerst dir schreiben will. Du kannst dir sicher denken, wieso._

_Bitte melde dich,_

_Harry._

 

* * * * *

 

Remus kam bereits am nächsten Abend. Harry war bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mit Sirius draußen geblieben und war beinahe erstickt vor unterdrücktem Lachen, als dieser einen gewaltigen Hundehaufen in den Vorgarten der Dursleys gesetzt hatte. Petunia hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht davon erholt, und dem herbeigerufenen Hundefänger war Sirius nur entkommen, weil er intelligenter als gewöhnliche Hunde war.

Auch dieses Mal hatte Harry sich den Schlüssel der Dursleys genommen und streifte in Begleitung von Sirius durch die Umgebung. Sirius war offensichtlich erfahren mit dem Leben auf der Straße und fand zielstrebig Futternäpfe, die auf Terrassen standen.

Sie beide zuckten zusammen, als jemand mit dumpfem Ploppen am Ende der Straße, in der sie sich befanden, apparierte.

Remus trug Muggelkleidung, welche ähnlich abgetragen aussah wie seine Umhänge. Mit langen Schritten kam er auf Harry zu, wurde jedoch von Sirius abgefangen, der mit wedelndem Schwanz auf ihn zu trabte.

„Sirius“, keuchte Remus mit noch heiserer Stimme als sonst.

Die beiden blieben einander gegenüber stehen und sahen sich in die Augen, ehe Remus die Schultern straffte. „Harry. Dein Brief.“

Der schluckte. „Es ist möglich, oder?“ Eigentlich brauchte er keine Vergewisserung. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran, dass dieser Hund Sirius war.

„Das ist es“, bestätigte Remus, der müde und zugleich erschüttert klang. „Es ist selten, aber möglich. Danke, dass du dich zuerst mir anvertraut hast.“

Plötzlich traute Harry seiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr. „Ich … ich fand es richtig, zuerst dir zu schreiben.“

Ein Lächeln flackerte über Remus‘ Gesicht.

Sirius wedelte mit dem Schwanz.


End file.
